


Baby

by Steveandbuckyandtony



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Ok so this is my first fic, Paparazzi, get a proper job u dicks, i dont even know the amount of words, i think, im sorry if its terrible, okay yes theres crying, paps, possibly, well fic thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steveandbuckyandtony/pseuds/Steveandbuckyandtony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where harry cries his eyes out and Louis is there to cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first ever thing to write and its a drabble thats only two large paragraphs im sorry.

It happened so fast. First They were walking cautiously through the pap's flashes and zoom lenses, and then they heard it.   
"Faggots!" One leered. Harry stopped and stared in the general direction lips trembling, not wanting to cry in front of thousands of cameras. How they would torment him, call him a baby, just _prove_  he's not right to be a popstar.

It was Louis that got him back to earth afterwards  
"Just ignore it, Harry."   
Harry looked devastated, Yeah, it wasn't the first time they'd been made fun of and called out before, but honestly, it's just getting pathetic and he was just... Tired of it.  
Harry turned back walking quicker towards the limo doors. Louis' hand guiding him gently. He nodded once at James, their driver, then sat in the farthest corner in the back. Louis sighed climbing in after him.  
-x-  
Once they were home, Harry's blank expression melted and tears started brimming  
"L...Lou I can't do this anymore. It's got to stop. I... I can't keep l-living my life in fear that someone will find out. That someone will judge us and I-I can't do that. I'm not st-strong enough Louis. Im just not." His voice cracked at the end, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Louis was crying too as he replied "Haz, shh baby. It's okay. You are strong. You're the strongest person I know. How could a weak person go through all the hate you've had. How could they do that and still want to be alive?"   
He pulled the curly-haired boy closer to him, swaying slightly to calm him.  
"We can do this together love, so what if they find out, I only care about you and me. I love you Haz, doesn't that matter?" He whispered softly into the younger boys hair.  
"O-of course Lo-LouBear Im sorry." He muttered trailing off at the end.  
"I'm sorry love, what was that?"  
"I-I loveyoutoo."  
"Shh baby, I'll protect you."

**Author's Note:**

> Totally un beta'd all mistakes are my own, i dont even like this, im sorry if this was a waste of yours and my time but thanks for reading xxx


End file.
